


Welcome Back

by Bookkbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo for 8.07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

Dean’s in the bathroom, splashing water in his face and trying to convince himself that he isn’t insane.

Sam had confided in him once, when they’d both gotten falling-down-drunk, that he sometimes thought he saw Jess, even months after her death. It only made sense that-

Dean feels his stomach twist and he groans, burying his face in his damp hands. He doesn’t cry because he can’t, because Castiel / _s not dead_. He’s merely trapped in Purgatory with no way out and Leviathans coming closer and closer—

But Cas can’t be dead. Dean can’t let himself believe that, and crying would mean accepting it.

Cas will come back. He always has before.

Dean wipes his face with the towel and looks up, breath catching when he looks in the mirror. It’s another hallucination, it has to be, but Dean’s chest aches at the sight anyway.

Castiel’s reflection smiles.

“Hello, Dean.”

That sounded real. Dean turns, eyes wide and thoughts grinding to a halt.

“Cas?” he asks quietly, like speaking too loudly will cause the vision to shatter. He waits, half-expecting Cas to vanish.

Cas doesn’t disappear. He doesn’t even move. He just stares at Dean, gaze soft and eyes the same glorious color Dean remembers. Cas is covered in filth and dirt and blood and he reeks to high heaven, like sweat and copper and musk, but Dean doesn’t care. There’s no way he’s hallucinating all this.

Cas is  _back_.

Dean’s body moves before his mind has fully come to terms with the realization. He steps forward, seizes the front of Cas’s trenchcoat, and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Castiel’s stubble is rough against Dean’s cheek, but it feels so damn good.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again, you stupid son of a bitch,” Dean grinds out, not releasing his hold on Cas for an instant.

Slowly, tentatively, Cas’s arms come up and wrap lightly around Dean. For the second time in as many minutes, Dean’s thoughts just stop. He can’t think; at least, not about anything other than the way Cas fits against him, how warm Cas is.

This close, Dean can feel Castiel’s heart racing in his chest. It’s Castiel’s body now, not Jimmy’s. Jimmy had left a long time ago.

“I won’t,” Cas promises, and it takes Dean a moment to remember what Cas was replying to. He reluctantly drops his arms, aware that their embrace had gone on for longer than was strictly normal. Cas hesitates, but follows suit and allows Dean to take half a step back. Dean’s gaze is caught by Castiel’s eyes and he stills, staring.

Dean is usually very good at suppressing his desires, especially with regards to Cas, but he’d lost the angel too many times. He licks his lips, gaze briefly dropping to Castiel’s mouth, but unsure of his welcome, he doesn’t move.

He wants to kiss Cas so badly he aches with it, a selfish kind of hopeless longing, but he stops himself. He can’t, he shouldn’t, he—

“Dean?” Cas asks, voice soft. Dean realizes that their faces are mere inches apart. He can feel a puff of warm air every time Cas exhales.

“Yeah?” he asks, wishing he had the strength of will to pull away. Cas’s mouth is like a magnet though, drawing him dangerously closer and closer.

Cas’s eyes flick down to Dean’s lips. Cas hesitantly leans in, tilting his head at just the right angle to press his mouth to Dean’s. Dean’s brain short circuits. Cas almost immediately pulls away, opening his mouth to speak, but Dean chases him. He buries a hand in the hair on the nape of Castiel’s neck and pulls him back in, claiming his mouth and drawing a surprised ‘mmph!’ from Cas at the same time. Within the space of a heartbeat, Cas is kissing back just as desperately.

Dean’s got a ton of questions, from ‘how did you get out?’ to ‘are you really here?’ and ‘is this really happening?’, but he doesn’t ask. There’ll be time for all that later and right now, he’s far more interested in learning how Cas tastes.


End file.
